


Yandere Survival Guide Scenarios

by LisaLisaLisaTL



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Yandere, male yandere, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLisaLisaTL/pseuds/LisaLisaLisaTL
Summary: You are a mob ‘background’ character in the world of yandere people. For some reason, the world is filled with hot yanderes of all kinds. Super handsome! They’ll kidnap you and throw you in their basement inside their ridiculous mansions! Mmhhhmm! It’s like as if you’ve hopped inside of a fanfiction story written by an insanely bored author! Why?! Hopefully, your knowledge of yandere survival can get you through this alive and free, but you’re a mob character so you don’t have to worry, do you? Worst thing that could happen is if the story doesn’t get updated for more than a few years! NOOO!!! (story is inspired by Absolute BL by Konkichi).





	1. Chapter 1

You start off as a cliché average woman who has average intelligence, average job, average looks, etc. SO PLAIN! You know how it goes, right? What is average like though? Why exactly are ‘plain girls’ so interested in having ‘handsome guys’ falling in love with the heroine? Plain girl gets the 10/10 hottest guy who likes them out of nowhere, but this time, you are here without your guy. Where is he? Unfortunately, you have no interest in a romance nor are you interested in yanderes. For some reason, your world had an exponential increase in the existence of yandere individuals.

That’s what you’ve noticed about the world you live in: it’s filled with yanderes looking for their special ones.

What are yanderes exactly? Well, they are people who are ‘sick in love’ whereas coming from the Japanese terms: ‘yanderu’ meaning ‘to be sick’ and ‘deredere’ meaning ‘lovestruck’. So in other words, yandere means ‘to be sick in love’! Got it? Good!

Now, if you are wondering if there was a yandere character after you, well you don’t have to worry. You are a mob character—a character that blends into the background! No worries, no injuries, and certainly no focus! A lone college student attending classes sitting in the middle row near the left side of the room. Definitely not anime-like to sit in such an unnoticeable place compared to sitting in the front, back, or the bottom right corner where all of the protagonists go. Every family has that one mob character no one ever notices and it’s you.

What was that? Best friends with the main character? Not really! You are friends with other mob characters and as background characters it’s important to play a role in helping out the main character and possibly never seeing them again. Frankly, it’s the way you prefer it. Why exactly would you risk your fragile life on someone dangerous such as a yandere? You prefer to be and feel safe all around you and you believe you are lucky to have been born as a mob character. You are safe. What luck to be so ordinary!

Unfortunately, you can’t say the same about a new friend you made who got kidnapped just three days ago and hadn’t shown up to lectures for a while now. Although you wish you could call the police, you knew the police wouldn’t do anything to help due to some proven rumors that there are cops out there who are helping yanderes and probably are yanderes themselves.

With this, you researched online on how to be able to avoid being pursued by them and even read up on fanfictions online written by other authors. You even went to online stores and bought books because you didn’t want to run into a yandere by chance and have them see you with these books! The most popular book, ‘The Study of the Yandere Human Psyche’ is written by Dr. Demian Moropheles who has a PHD in psychology. Using all these texts helped you create a survival guide to stop yanderes from pursuing you. The first step is to just simply not interact with them and make yourself as unnoticeable as possible. That way, a yandere won’t have time to develop feelings for you and you’ll disappear before the chance arises.

Some time later, your floor was filled with papers and books you’ve bought to assist in your combat for your safety and pure feminine chastity. R.I.P. to everyone else though, because it’s survival of the smartest and you’re not going to trip up just because someone else has. Suck on that!

You made sure to read fanfictions and books closely based off your own universe: anything with college classrooms, work life, returning lovers, and anything realistic. Contrastingly, you avoided topics that you know will never happen in your stead such as: mythical creatures and deities, mafia gangs, celebrity loves, murderous yanderes, and anything completely unrealistic to your situation. After that, your chances of falling into a yandere’s arms were less frequent, but you still have to remain vigilant.

The most important rule is to always avoid the flashy good-looking people, because they have the highest chance of either being the yandere or the victim. If there was one thing about you that kept this going was because you desired to marry a normal man with zero yandere tendencies. Ain’t got time for clingy and obsessive folks! That’s basically it. You don’t want to do anything dangerous or chaotic. You just want some peace.

Now that you’ve read this, pretend a cliffhanger is here so that it will excite you to the next chapter that probably won’t come out until 84 years have passed.

* * *

**Note: The last part is a joke. The author has been guilty of this before.**


	2. Of Vampires and Japanese Words

In every cliché yandere story or even any story, there is always someone—mainly the main male lead—is dressed as a vampire for Halloween. This isn’t primarily a supernatural story, but since Halloween passed and the author did absolutely nothing for it, they decided to make up for it eleven days later. Even then, if it isn’t a vampire, it’s a cat or a maid or both or a werewolf or some weird fetishistic costume. So you exist in the plane of dressing up in a onesie of a skeleton. In order not to stand out, you dressed in something plain and unnoticeable. Avoid costumes such as: vampire, cat, maid, knight, pirate, prince, princess, or maybe even a witch. Some costumes in the list are a bit uncommonly used, but you’d rather not take the chance of being noticed. Blend in, and you’ll be safe for at least 24 hours.

One of your friends who seemed to be unlucky with their endeavors approached you with their yandere and greeted you.

“Hello, person whose name isn’t (y/n)! It’s good to see you at my Halloween party! Glad you could make it!” She said with enthusiasm because if she wasn’t extremely nice to you, the author wouldn’t introduce anyone as your friend. If they weren’t nice to you, then they are just introduced as the love rival or something like a fake friend trying to destroy you to get to the yandere. Notice how she called you ‘(y/n)’? Yeah, apparently that’s your name or something of the variant such as: (f/n) or first name, or (name) or (name)-chan, etc. These are used all the time to represent your own name inserted in. Don’t worry about that here because you’ll just be ‘you’.

In tow, it seems that her yandere counterpart is trailing behind her closely and your friend has lost to the logic of this yandere world. She is trapped and is now being followed by this weird but somehow handsome young man in a vampire costume. Looking at her costume, it seems that she decided to dress as a cat. Wonderful… 

In the other areas of the house, there was a vampire girl clinging onto a young man and attempting to play-bite his neck and swat away any other competition in the area. Another was of a man dressed as a prince carrying his princess in his arms ‘bridal style’ as they call it. Ew! Looks like they are heading towards a private area. Basically, everyone is being locked on by a yandere except for you. 

And you know what? That’s exactly what you were aiming for. No yandere, no worries.

The yandere man next to one of your friends paid you no attention and instead tried to pull away your friend from you for some alone time and you mentally cheered. You heard your neighbor friend was coming by to the party as well and hoped to see her and have a little chat as a distraction from being the third wheel of basically the whole entire house.

On cue, she came through the doorway and greeted your other friend before coming straight towards you.

“_Konnichiwa_! It’s been a while!” She said with yet another yandere male in tow behind her wearing a vampire costume. It’s like as if they are in abundance of blood-sucking idiots at the costume shop wondering why the costume is still sold in stores despite how many but them and wear them each gosh darn year. You greeted them back with your usual stoic face that usually is mistaken for the ‘resting bitch face’.

Did you notice the random Japanese placement of words? Yeah, that happens sometimes, too. Usually the words are: “Konnichiwa for hello or anything of the variant for good evening or good morning, gomen for sorry, itadakimasu for eating even though people just dig straight in without doing this, hai for yes, baka for stupid, and lots more that the author refuses to list because it’s kind of cringe. Don’t get it wrong though, feel free to use it but the cringe that comes after is your responsibility.

Adding to this, don’t forget the honorifics that are used like -chan, -kun, -san, -sama, or whatever like how way above this chapter, (y/n)-chan was used. Don’t worry about anything above because there won’t be random Japanese words and won’t be any honorifics used in any story written by this author. Nothing wrong with them, but honestly they are cringe.

“What are you dressed as? A skeleton?” Your friend asked you in total and utter confusion because it wasn’t obvious enough what the heck you were wearing.

“It IS a skeleton.” Said the obvious yandere who introduced himself with flowers in the background surrounding his handsomely annoying features, “Well, I think it’s cute!” He said in an awkward way. He didn’t really know what to say about you in your skeleton costume because only mob characters are seen wearing uncommonly used costumes.

“…”

Awkward silence ensued. You thanked the man and then walked away. Hopefully, you made it awkward enough for him to never come to you again in hopes of him not latching onto you when things don’t go well with your friend. It happens! Sometimes yanderes who are giving their affection to their significant other or the person they are pursuing and somehow, when you are the main character, you show up and all of a sudden, you become Mr. or Ms. ‘Steal your lover’. They begin to pursue you after. 

The author isn’t going to say ‘time skip’ to skip time here. You’ll just see some random horizontal line or the time is mentioned without saying time skip.

* * *

And so, you went home by car after the party because you’re not some scrub who is dumb enough to walk home alone at night when there could be dangerous men at large trying to hurt any woman they come across. You have a car and a license. You are a college student with actual responsibilities with crippling depression. This is a joke. Please don’t come after the author for this. 

Speaking of college, there is a rule seems to be unavoidable since some yandere stories usually parade around school life. As soon as you graduate from college, you’ll make sure to not be in contact with anyone pretty looking. Hopefully you’ll graduate quickly and get some ordinary job. You’re not dumb enough to mess with the boss of a company or a hot shot CEO. 

Getting out of being distracted, you spotted a group of degenerates crowding around a helpless woman coming home from wherever she was before. Looks like they are trying to get into her pants… In a normal world, you’d call the police or crazily run them over, but in this kind of world, you don’t need to do anything at all. Why? Well…

Suddenly, a man came out of nowhere…

“Stop right there criminal scum!” Yelled the young man. 

That’s why. 

Because yandere men love damsels in distress. When they save you, you become vulnerable with them and open your heart easier with them since they are the ones that saved you. 

This is another cliché that happens often where in school life scenarios—or any other scenarios, but very commonly known in school life—there is some group of bullies that try to hurt you. Usually, they come in threes: the main bully and the two groupies that follow. It’s rare that bullying goes this far, but reality is stranger than fiction. People are stupid and crazy. Bullying still happens. You wish people would stop hurting others, but there’s only so many that learn fast before they have their assess handed to them by a yandere. Karma is a bitch. 


	3. Colors and Books

By the next morning, you went to your college class. For some reason, you have a new student even though college classes don’t have new students coming in. In fact, in order to be in a college course, you must sign up before classes start and pay before classes start to enroll in the course. There is no ‘enroll later’ or ‘new student’ in class. However, by the logic of this world, there is always a new student like every month no matter what school it is. 

This time, it’s a rainbow-haired girl with pink eyes introducing herself in the front of the class. Because the easiest way to notice a yandere is different colored hair and eyes. She then lifted her shirt up to her upper leg. 

Is that a tattoo?! She has a tattoo on her leg?! Why is she showing this?!?!

You made a mental note not to associate with this person. 

Unfortunately for you, the professor assigned this individual to have a seat next to you. What rotten luck. You were so sure you’d be able to escape, but another thought came to mind: to sacrifice someone else. Mentally, you apologized to whoever this would be in advance. Your plan was to find someone in this class you could involve this nutcase with and then immediately switch seats with that person.

This is the yandere world, so you don’t have to worry too much about your plan going to fail. This is because by some way, yandere victims are usually oblivious to their surroundings. This is how they get caught so easily.

The rainbow-haired girl put her bags on the ground by her desk and sat down next to you.

_Don’t make eye contact! Don’t make eye contact!_

The girl was staring at you while you were focused on the board, jotting down notes you see. The girl was fidgeting with her fingers beside you and you were about to punch this girl in the face if she doesn’t stop trying to pretend to be cute.

“Um…” She whispered to you and tapped your shoulder.

_Fuck._

“May I see your notes for the class? I’m new and I want to be able to catch up,” she said with a blush to her face and her hand on your thigh. Why is she touching you there?!

You tried your best to put on your ‘customer service is a pain, but I’d rather keep the job because I need money’ face and turned towards her. You gently and politely told her that you haven’t come to class often, so you don’t have all the notes. You know… Like a liar.

You looked to the person next to you and you pointed to them. You remembered this student as someone who always came to class early and has taken notes like a pro. Incoming mental apology. What was happening was, you’re going to sacrifice this glasses-wearing nerd to this girl.

He agreed to help her, and you two exchanged seats, making you far away from the girl and making him closer to her. With this, your virginity—I mean your romantic life was safe.

_That was close!_ You screamed internally as you left the class when class was over.

* * *

After class, you were waiting on another novel by your favorite author to be sold in stores. The line isn’t long and you hoped to not stay for more than an hour like this. You weren’t into having sore legs over standing too much. Luckily, the line didn’t take too long and you were about to be next in line to meet your idol.

It’s Dr. Moropheles! And you are next in line! You thanked the gods for making the line go so quickly!

You had your book ready in your hands for a book signing. Your idol was going to sign your book!

As you stepped closer when your turn was up, you hadn’t realized how young the author looked. With your overthinking personality, you had spoken out loud about how young he is and the author chuckled.

“Thank you, I’ve worked hard for my position. If you’re wondering about how old I am, I’m 27.” Moropheles looked at you with such gentle eyes. His silver hair was neatly combed, and his sky-blue eyes behind those glasses captivated you with its beauty. For a moment, you almost didn’t see the cliché flowers in the background behind him that randomly appeared when he introduced himself to you.

When you gave him the book to sign, you were shaking in awe in his presence as if you’d just met a god. He took the book from your hands, making sure his hand brushed against yours. He mentally shuddered in delight at your touch and hoped for more.

As he signed the book for you, he asked, “To whom is this for?” He looked at you from his glasses from his seat. His glasses framed his face so handsomely, that it looked as if he was trying to flirt with you.

You told him your name and he wrote it down with his signature.

And you suddenly felt a red flag…

A red flag you didn’t notice too well, because your books were based on realistic life rather than a fantasy… You were so focused on your chance to meet a celebrity and actually have them be yandere for you. Now you noticed that you may have made a blunder, you were going to look up some yandere information about a plain girl being a victim to a celebrity yandere. This is the yandere world after all, and what happens, happens… Does that mean you also have to look up some supernatural ones as well?

Better safe than sorry…

Before you left the signing, the author beckoned his assistant with his fingers and whispered to him as they watched your form walk out of the building with the signed book in hand. The author smirked and the next person in line walked up.

* * *

When the book signing finished, you were in a convenience store near your apartment. You dashed to the restrooms and did a regular check up on yourself to make sure there was nothing wrong with you.

Why don’t you do it at your house?

Well…

After taking off your shirt, you found a tracking device on one of your sleeves near the wrist. Someone had placed that on you without your knowledge and you have no clue who it could be. With your sharp intuition and carefulness, you greatly assumed it was the author because his hand brushed yours.

This is why you don’t do checkups at home.

When did you fuck up?! How?! You were so careful! How did you fuck up after chapter 3?!?!?!?

Now you’ve gotten yourself in a bit of a pickle. You threw it in the toilet and flushed it.

As other cliché yandere stories go, your phone in your pocket vibrated and you looked at the screen: Unknown Number.

For a moment there, it made your audience think that it was an author’s note of hiatus, but it was in fact another chapter!

Fuck this.

* * *

**From the author: The last statement was a joke.**


	4. The Stalker Type

Okay, relax!

You were pacing back and forth in your apartment unsure of what to do at this point when you’ve been caught. For now, the only thing you could think of was being able to divert the attention of this yandere for another person. Albeit, you are sacrificing this other person, but you could care less if it is to ensure your survival. Terrible, yes, but the yandere’s darling won’t die. Murder is still illegal just as much as the possession of heavy ballistics except for small pistols and handguns. Luckily for you, the gun business is heavily regulated so that no yandere could massacre civilians—a policy passed by a sorrowful president of your country who has a son that was murdered by a yandere male who killed him so that no one else could have him. However, possessions of blades and illegal selling and purchase of guns do happen under the radar—just as much as how many yandere activities go unnoticed.

Yanderes are getting smarter and smarter these days…

This yandere of yours probably hacked to get your number. Since hacking is difficult to track down by the government, you hoped to end this predicament sooner rather than later when the yandere sees that you are ‘worth fighting for’. You can’t report this to the police because there was once an incident of a woman who was stalked by their yandere and she called the police only to have that very policeman be the yandere. She was kidnapped by him soon after.

Your first thought process was to not answer the phone and not open any messages by them. Unfortunately, since the number shows as ‘unknown number’, it would be difficult to block.

The next school day arrived and your dumbass didn’t think of much else. You sat down at your seat and sighed. The male student next to you was fidgeting in their seats as if they were uncomfortable with something. This boy was around your age, but shorter than you by two inches. He looked fragile and distraught. He was biting his nails and his right leg was shaking up and down like how some people do when something is amiss. His free hand brushed his curly red locks back and his green eyes darted between the door, the window, and you since you sit right next to him.

You looked at him and asked what was wrong.

“N-nothing!” They replied a little to nervously. He hid behind the long sleeves of his white hoodie. Chances are, this guy was probably going through some things and got caught up with a yandere. Maybe you could talk to this guy. You two introduced each other to find his name is Garrett and his face was red—body subtly shaking in his seat. Poor, poor yandere victim.

You didn’t know what to do or say to cheer him up, but you gave him **only one** piece of candy from your bag that you kept for yourself when candy was on sale after Christmas—because that’s what adults do: they buy candy on sale the day after the holidays to eat themselves. Anyone else who tried to reach their hand in the bag will lose that very limb.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed as he unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. He looked at you with his eyes lit up as if he was so grateful that something nice happened to him in a long while. You sighed and patted him on the head in an attempt to console him and wished him good luck with whatever he was going through.

After that, he relaxed right before class started.

Maybe one day, you could include him in your plans of yandere survival.

* * *

Today, since you were being followed not too long ago, you decided to get an uber so that no one will be able to know your car’s license plate… unless they already know where you live… You made sure your driver was someone who wasn’t oozing yandere vibes and got on. In the distance, there was a man watching you get into the car and clicked their tongue. For them, it would have been easier if you were either walking home or getting into your car, but since you are not that dumb of a protagonist, you don’t risk walking the streets and you don’t want people knowing your license plate number. Although, you don’t know if your wallet could handle getting an uber too often.

The man took a picture of the uber and its license plate before you took off and hoped to have tracked your location using this information. Before, he wasn’t able to get your address until the day after he put a tracking device on you since the device lost signal somewhere else. He was able to track it using your phone. There was no way you had enough money to be able to buy a new phone and changing your number won’t have an effect because of his hacking skills.

Who knows how skilled he is with hacking. Since this is a fictional world, his skills can reach up to professional level regardless of age.

Later that same day, you were being watched at your apartment by a mysterious man lurking outside. You noticed this because you were getting ready to close your curtains before the sun sets so no one could look in and spotted a figure in the distance. You pretended not to notice, but in contrast to your mind, your body doesn’t always listen. Your heart was racing and your hands almost ripped the curtains off the hangers when you saw the shadowy figure.

At the corner of your eye before the curtains closed, you spotted the man pull out a phone and dialed a number.

Meanwhile in another location, a good doctor was taking a short bath before having dinner. He set his glasses to the side so they wouldn’t fog up. Right by the tub, his phone on a desk vibrated. He brushed back his wet hair with his hand and grabbed his phone with his free one.

“Hello?”

“She’s safely at home, sir.”

“Watch her for the rest of the night. I’m afraid something might happen to her later,” he ordered. His intuition was always right with these kinds of things. For many good reasons, he became an author and wrote about many different tactics that yanderes would use against others in hopes that anyone out there who picks up his books will succeed in being able to avoid them. No one knows how, where, when, or what caused this ‘yandere’ phenomenon to occur. What people do know is that this phenomenon is dangerous to pass up and ignore.

“I’ll be the one to stop this from continuing.”

_Flashback to many years ago when Demian was a child, his mother would look at him with such dark eyes and refused to let anyone near him. He lived with his single mother in a small house in the countryside after she got a divorce. Demian’s mother won custody over him in a court battle by revealing to the court that his father is a real yandere. The overwhelming evidence seemed to be true when wounds were found all over his body made by his father. The court sided with the mother and Demian was relieved to have someone who will love and protect him._

_Then, after a while, something changed inside of his mother. She was no longer the bright and bubbly character she was before. Now, her expressions darken as she looks at her son with other children._

_“No! You’re not allowed near those other kids! You can only speak to me! Listen, I’m your mother! Everyone else will just betray you.” She yelled at him and always dragged him away from other children and made sure he never ran off by picking him up from school everyday right on time. _

_Who knows how much emotional and mental trauma he went through as a child._

_It seems now the mother caught the yandere phenomenon, but as rarely documented: a platonic yandere who gives familial love to their loved ones. _

Since then, Demian took a while to be able to get into society ever since his mother died around six years ago and is still trying his best to integrate into society. Now, he hopes that his books will be able to help anyone who reads it—and hopefully not to be used as a counter by any yanderes too often. Yanderes pick up his book in hopes of being one step ahead of their darling and trap them.

From here on out, Demian hopes to be an idol people count on to fight against yanderes.


	5. Animals

You were in your bed, comfortable. Trying to go to sleep, your eyes slowly closed and your vision darkened. Not sure how long it took for you to finally sleep, but you were glad to be able to get it. When your eyes closed, just a second later, you heard a thump.

Annoyed by the noise, your eyes burst open and scanned your room. Your eyes went from the ceiling to the foot of your bed. There was nothing to be seen, so you were going to close your eyes again—that is… if you didn’t catch the weird thing that was climbing from the bottom of your bed to the foot of your bed. You reached for the pocketknife under your pillow until they fully climbed onto your bed. The plan was to wait until they slowly climbed close to you, pretend to sleep, and then you’ll stab them.

Surely, you won’t bear any legal trouble since this dumbass in your apartment and it’s a matter of self-defense. As they climbed closer, you gripped the blade tighter until they stopped right in front of your face. You quickly went into motion as fast as the speed of a die hard fangirl trying to buy concert tickets online for their favorite celebrity idol and right before the blade connected with the person, you realized it wasn’t a person at all… it was a cat…

There was a cat, sitting on your stomach and grooming itself in front of you. If you reacted any later, you would’ve killed this poor cat. Surprised, you sat up and put away your knife. What was it doing here? You pet the cat and the cat licks your palms. It’s pretty cute… You lay it on its back to pat its stomach.

The cat then morphs into a man and pins you to the bed.

What in the actual fuck is this?!

Is this the supernatural tag you were warned about?

A naked man with cat ears and a tail was pinning you down on the bed and you couldn’t move. You were a dumb fool to let go of your guard and your knife. Your head was fiercely turned to the side as the cat man leaned in, puckered his lips, and closed his eyes. He was leaning in for a kiss! No way in hell are you kissing him!

To make it so that you wouldn’t fight back, he sat on your legs and pinned your arms: the worst-case scenario.

As he leaned in, you immediately woke up with a start. So it was a dream? Of course it wouldn’t exist because supernatural beings don’t exist in real life. If there were, they surely wouldn’t just fall in love just like that… This includes beings like ghosts, demi humans, incubi, demons, etc…

Snapping back to reality, you sat up only to hit your head on something metal.

“Hello, darling~” A red-haired man came out from the shadows and greeted you.

It was Garrett…

You looked up at him and grabbed the bars of the large animal cage you were in. You yelled and cursed at him to let you out and tried grabbing him from within the cage, but he was standing to far for you to reach him. He crouched down to your level and smirked.

It was fun to pretend to be a victim and trick you into believing he was a yandere’s victim because he knew that you were a little smart enough to avoid many yanderes coming your way. In order to catch you, he needed you to rule him out as a yandere so he could get as close as possible. It worked too! You sat next to him in class, and you even gave him candy! Unfortunately for you but fortunately for him, this is a yandere’s world and how he got you here is through the power of the yandere world that will work for all yanderes. It’s the ultimate cheat code!

And the tracking device? The unknown number? It was actually him all along. For some god forsaken reason, he was both good at hacking and good at evading the law. On top of this, he must also be a top tier yandere because he lives in a nice mansion. The furnishings around you are all more expensive than your rent. God forbid any yandere had no money and wasn’t a six foot tall man with super large muscles and a beautiful face.

“Stay here, okay? I’ll get you something since you’re probably hungry!~” Garrett sang as he left. Who knew Garrett was a yandere. You should have guessed this…

* * *

Meanwhile, a man in a suit called Demian on the phone to let him know that you’ve been kidnapped. This time, Demian will catch this yandere and put him to justice.

Luckily, he sent someone to watch over you and when the time is right, you’ll be safe and out of there after evidence has been collected. After all, no matter how strange it is or how obvious, the yandere always seems to get away without warding any suspicion onto them. This ridiculous yandere world lets them get away with this nonsense so much that not many yandere darling victims ever report it happening anymore because they know yanderes always seem to get away with everything.

There was an incident where a yandere victim reported a yandere for obscene crimes against them, but instead was told to step down and apologize to the yandere. There was apparently ‘no evidence’ of any misdeeds of the yandere, but to Demian, it was so obvious. Then, there were two paths for the victims: submit to the yandere or face the consequences for bringing the yandere to court.

The very next day, the victim went missing and it was suspected that it was the yandere that kidnapped them.

The court and the law did absolutely nothing…

This time, Demian is proceeding with caution.

* * *

**From the author: Sorry for the short chapter! I hope everyone is staying safe!**


	6. Voices

In cases like this, you were glad you taught yourself how to pick locks. You patted yourself down in hopes that Garrett didn’t find your picks, but your patting immediately stops when you realized that you are in a nice little white duvet dress that heroines always wake up in when getting kidnapped by yanderes. What was the point of learning how to pick locks if you can’t even use it?!?!!? Showing this much skin just unnerves you. The fact that he had to undress you and then put you in this dress unnerves you.

You panicked because you thought you’ll never get out of here and so your patting speed increased. Then, you sighed in relief when you found it in your bra. Luckily, he didn’t undress you that far… Waking up with a sound mind wasn’t something you could do even when you occasionally put things in your bra for emergency purposes, so you panicked until your brain finally remembered where you put your items.

After a few moments, you unlocked the lock and exited the cage.

This asshole will pay.

As you tiptoed out to escape, you found that the mansion was bigger than you thought. Looking out the window, you were on the third floor. Jumping out will probably mean death if not breaking all the bones in your body forever. Imagining it, you thought about how Garrett might even encourage you to break your bones without seeing a doctor so that once you heal, the bones will heal back wrong. Then you’ll never be able to run away again let alone be able to walk or move…

Outside, the good doctor was waiting patiently in his car for the two of you to come out. It has been hours since he sent people to secure the perimeter and have around 5 people look for you in the mansion. It seems he lost connection with all but one person. Most likely, they are dead… Hopefully, the two of you will make it out safely. If anything happens, he’ll just storm in with his men.

You were also trying to be careful not to run into any servants in the hallways because they’ll rat you out. It’s not like some fairy tale where there’s this one maid who will be assigned to you and then you’ll make friends with this person and they’ll help you escape. In order to save their own skins, they’ll turn you in. It’s human nature.

When you rounded the corner after a hallway full of doors, you ran into a man in a black suit sneaking around with a pistol in his hands. He has a gun?! Who is this guy?! The two of you looked at each other with wide eyes and paused. More importantly, you were caught like a deer in headlights. If this guy takes you back, he’ll report back to that bastard and your chances of escape are—

He reached to his left ear and spoke.

“Target acquired. Over.”

Although you can’t hear it, there was another deep male voice on the other end that replied telling the man that he did a good job and told him to escort the target to the backdoor.

He gestured to keep your mouth shut and follow him.

You sighed in relief and followed. What do you have to lose at this moment? Oh yeah, your virginity to crazy yanderes.

“NOOOO!!” You heard Garrett’s crazy scream and a ceramic object breaking from a different hallway. He must have come back with some food and saw you missing.

“YOU’RE MINE!! I **WILL** FIND YOU!!”

You started breathing heavily and the man in the black suit put his hand on your shoulder to reassure you that you’ll make it out.

Garrett on the other hand picked up a baseball bat and is currently running down each hall and ordering nearby servants to find you. The servants were running around and checking each room to find you in hopes of getting in the good graces with the young master. If they could find you, they can get a promotion, or get paid a hefty sum, or even get a raise.

However, they never found you.

Without running into anyone, the two of you successfully escaped reached the backdoor.

“**Where the hell do you think you’re going**?” Garrett said in a dark voice behind them. Why did you expect everything to go smoothly in a yandere world? Of course they would always find you before being able to escape.

He was resting his bat on his right shoulder before pointing it directly at you. Soon, the two of you were surrounded by other servants of the mansion and even they were holding a weapon.

“Stop!” The man in the suit pointed his gun at the red head and ordered him and the others to put their weapons down and continued, “I have a gun and you all have non-ballistic weapons. I’m leaving with the girl.”

Before the man could take any step closer with you towards the exit, Garrett took a step forward and the man shouted.

“If you or anyone takes a step closer, I will shoot!”

You held onto the man in fear that you would get hurt. Regardless of how strong someone is, in a real fight, fighting multiple people at a time is a death wish. No skilled fighter could be dumb enough to pick fights they know they can’t win.

Ignoring his warning, Garrett ran to the sides to avoid the barrel of the gun and was too fast for the man to catch up. Garrett circled the man like a cliché anime fighting character Naruto run style and tries to get close. He gets close and uses his leg to kick away the gun.

**Bang!**

Outside, Demian quickly turned his head to a loud noise within the mansion. That was a gunshot. He quickly tried to radio in the man inside, but he wasn’t answering. Demain arched his eyebrows and ordered his men around the perimeter to go in. He and his men swarmed into the mansion on all sides and he immediately received a report that they were nearby the back door. He ran towards that area with his gun and hoped you were okay.

Luckily, the gunshot was shot at a wall and no one got hurt.

In mere seconds after the gunshot, Garrett was surrounded by men in black suits and he was forced to drop his weapons and have his hands in the air. Garrett may have been rich, but Demian is both successful and powerful.

Your eyes widened at the appearance of the writer, Demian. What was he doing here?

* * *

Moments later, you were in Demian’s car sitting in the back seats alone. Before Demian entered the driver’s side, on the passenger side of the car in the front, there was a Siberian husky looking back at you with curiosity. He licked his nose and Demian started driving after asking you if you were okay and if you needed a doctor.

You politely declined and thanked him for the help. From the looks of it, it didn’t seem like law enforcement but as if he were with mafia. Demian wearing a white suit kind of fulfilled that image. He explained to you that he was here to help and protect you since your landlord reported you missing and your place was broken into. You always come back to your apartment at the same time every day and the landlord is usually at the first floor waiting at the desk if more potential tenants moved in at night. Plus, she always walks around the hallways in case anyone ever tried to throw trash in the halls. She was always particular with it.

Then, your apartment door was broken into and your things were a mess. That was how she found you missing. When Demian investigated, he found traces of sleeping powder in what seemed to be your dinner that night. He decided to take on your case from the law enforcement and help find you.

When he told you this, you were relieved to be saved and couldn’t thank him enough. He told you he was both a writer and made a secret organization that helped other normal citizens from being taken away by other yanderes. This organization was secretly approved by the government in hopes that yandere’s darlings can be safe and secure, but not everything is perfect. Sometimes the darlings get hurt or they never end up being found. Which is also why he wrote the book—in hopes that others can be safe. That explains the men in suits and why he’s allowed to have guns…

From the long night, you were exhausted and fell asleep during the drive with the blanket the good doctor gave you for warmth. You were too tired from the ordeal to think and just a few minutes later, there was the sound of even breathing coming from you.

Demian looked at you in the rearview mirror with pity as he drove. He then gripped the steering wheel with one hand and pet his dog with the other. He was glad he got to you in time. Garrett and his servants were bound and thrown into different vehicles where some of his men were to make sure they won’t escape.

_I’ll have a suitable punishment for them later…_

…

…

Demian was thinking for a bit…

…

…

…

…

!!!

Right now, he was gripping the wheel and grinned.

You’re here! He couldn’t believe you’re here! In his car! In his arms!

He shook with excitement and grinned in anticipation with whatever was swimming in his thoughts right now.

_Take her. _He heard a voice in his head. He wasn’t sure where it came from, but when he first saw you during the book signing, weird voices started invading his head. Voices that talk about taking you away, kidnapping you, protecting you, killing the competition, and even voices that are telling him to warm you up every night in bed. Demian tried taking medicine to help get rid of the voices, but he couldn’t get rid of them.

What was happening to him?

He didn’t know why, but your face seemed familiar. Has he seen you before? It didn’t seem as if you knew him nor does he remember you anywhere before either.

_Take her._

_Love her._

_Bind her._

_Taste her!_

…

…

…

_Just a taste wouldn’t hurt… _

A sudden burst of energy came to him. Instead of driving towards your apartment, he changed course for his place and turned around to drive away…


	7. Rationalize

As if it knew what his owner was thinking, Demian’s husky Sosha whimpered in his seat and looked at his owner with sad eyes. It knows what Demian might do and pleads to stop. For years, Sosha saw Demian’s mind grow darker and darker, yet if he could turn himself human like in fiction where animals can turn into humans and give love, he would first save his owner. If only it was a fictional story where he possesses this ability.

Owner is sad. Owner needs help.

_No shit_, thought the author. If there was no yandere, there was no story. Sorry, pooches.

Demian frowns a bit and uses his free hand to pet whining Sosha. He even knows what he is doing is wrong yet cannot stop himself from wanting to have all of you. He gazes at the rear-view mirror for a second to stare at your sleeping form at the back seat sleeping soundly as if you had no worries at all in the world.

Poor baby…

You went through so much tonight and blacked out from fatigue and stress. Determined not to disturb you, he arrives at his place and carries you in bridal style because in stories like this, there is no other correct way or varying way to carry someone in.

Before Demian could reach the front door, he gasped quietly when he felt a tug at the back of his suit jacket. He turned around to find Sosha pulling on his jacket to prevent him from going inside and whining again. The good doctor knows very well what Sosha is trying to do and looks down at you in his arms. He hesitates but the voices in his head tell him to continue. This urge to possess you just seemed to come out of nowhere. It’s not as if he knew you since the both of you were children and then you did something really nice to him to make him fall in love with you over like that one thing you did that one time like 20 years ago or something. In fact, the first time he met you was at the book signing in the earlier chapters.

What was so special about you anyway?

Love at first sight? He doesn’t believe in it.

Sex appeal? ……….. hardly…

He mentally apologizes to you and decided not to confine you, but to let you down in the guest room to sleep in. Sosha walked to his bed in the living room and went to sleep a while later after watching his owner take good care of you while you were asleep.

_Sob…_

Demian made sure he was quiet, but the noise made you wake up—as if all the other noises he made didn’t for some reason. When you awoke, you saw him sitting at the foot of your bed sobbing quietly with his hands wiping his tears. You looked around to see that you weren’t in your apartment, but possibly at his. That’s how it usually could go.

Should you remain silent or call out to him softly? Or would he misunderstand if you did call him?

Perhaps from his viewpoint, there’s nothing that could cheer him up more than your sweet voice whispering in his ears how you love him so much. In this accursed world, he felt cursed… Doomed… To a life like this.

“Help me… Someone please help me…” He mutters.

“What have I done? This isn’t like me… What have I become?” He grips his hair and continues sobbing.

Seeing as this may be his place, you seemed to have understood the situation somehow and slowly got up from the bed to inch away from him. It didn’t seem like he was going to leave any time soon and you wanted out and realistically needed the bathroom since it’s been hours. How do kidnapping scenes and confinement scenes happen without the need for the bathroom like ever?

Unluckily, he felt the movement and quickly faced your direction. His crying immediately stopped and he’s looking at you with wide eyes and tears running down his face. His glasses were off, revealing his beautiful sky-blue eyes shining in the moonlight. When was moonlight so bright anyways?

The two of you stared at each other’s eyes for a long while until you decided to take the first move and stand up. He follows you, making you panic.

He walks towards you and you back up towards the wall. Being caught in the corner of the room was a bad move on your part, but you know self defense because you knew at some point, you were going to find yourself in this situation someday. However, before you could throw a punch, Demian kneels to the ground and had his head down, looking at the ground with his eyes closed. He was unable to meet your eyes out of fear that he has made you hate him.

And damn right he did. After years of safety and solitude, you slipped up and landed yourself here in a yandere’s den—not even a lion’s den—a den more dangerous than a lion’s.

“I’m so… so… so… so sorry!” That was all he could mutter.

“Wait! Please don’t go! I can offer to keep the peace! I can sign any of your books! I can offer protection! Just please….” Demian looks up at you and continues to speak.

“Don’t leave me…”

When it comes to reactions, you had to watch yourself carefully. Don’t be too vulgar of a person always cursing, kicking, and screaming or try to be some sort of ‘badass’ or have a wardrobe full of hoodies or sweaters, combat boots, skinny jeans, t-shirts, and messy buns. You always make sure your attire is semi-formal instead of too fancy or average; it does get a little uncomfortable and makes it feel like you have a stick up your ass, but at least it’s better than having a literal yandere up your ass. That was a sexual joke. The more vulgar you are, the more yanderes will escalate their heinous actions. They will become more aggressive, violent, and over the top. However, don’t be too sweet and delicate or obedient. If you are easy to yanderes, they will go in full force with whatever they want to do to you like getting you into bed. Plus, trying to seduce them and playing along in order to escape is already a known tactic in the yandere world. Yanderes are paranoid as fuck and will notice if you really like them or not.

So, what is your response?

You chose to demand that motherfucking money or else you’ll see them in court.

* * *

**From the author: Sorry it took so long. Classes have started and things have gotten busier. I'll still post more chapters and I still plan to post another story, I just needed the time to make them. This chapter and maybe a few others might not feel up to par with my previous stuff, but I wanted to try my best to post. I hope it wasn't too short or too low in quality...**

**I actually planned on posting around once a week or once every two weeks, but that didn't turn out right :( **


	8. Welfare Check

**Warning ahead: There are small mentions of suicide and self-harm in the story. It’s mentioned briefly and the warning on the part is in bold and also, no character does this and harms themselves. You can skip to the end of the warning if you don’t want to read this part. I just wanted to put this message here, so no one gets triggered. Just remember that you are not alone and there are hotlines you can call and search up on google depending on what country you live in. I hope putting this message here will be good for all readers who come.**

* * *

Demian let you walk away with a decent amount of money. With this, he had your word that you wouldn’t report him to another yandere police force and you had his word that he won’t harm you. He looked perplexed as if someone had just told his younger self that if he mixed blue and yellow, it would make orange. Just like that and you ran off with money in a bag he gave you and you decided that after visiting your apartment and getting someone to block the entrance with something, you would sleep in a hotel until you find a different place.

That other red-haired yandere asshole—whoever his name was because he just wasn’t so important that you can’t even remember his name now—apologized to you and paid to repair the damage. It seems that with money and connections, he avoided jail time, but promised he won’t pursue you anymore.

Nice.

After getting a hotel room, you took that ridiculous outfit that was put on you when you were confined by that jerk face and went to the hotel’s small balcony area and set that thing on fire at two in the morning, so no one was awake to assume you were doing some sort of witchcraft practice.

After before getting some sleep, you surfed the internet on your smartphone for about an hour before passing out.

On another perspective, Demian was sitting on the bed that you were just in, still daydreaming that you were still there. Apparently, he hasn’t given up on you.

He’ll give it some time…

* * *

**Warning ahead: you can skip to the warning end bolded sign **

When you went out to look for other apartments and for a stable job, you were surfing the internet for more yandere stories that were written by others for your survival plans.

The parts that worried you the most is when the victims of yanderes became depressed, have the desire to self-harm, or even get killed by their yanderes. The authors of these stories were also kind enough to put a warning ahead so that no one would be triggered when the scene pops up.

You were not the best person, but you were definitely not the worst. You didn’t want anyone to go through this and wouldn’t try to make someone take your place even if it meant you would be taken by a yandere if it meant that they would harm themselves.

**Warning End**

You grabbed your phone and dialed each of your friend’s numbers. Not texting, but calling them. You wanted to know if they were okay.

One of your female friends, Sarah, picked up the phone.

“Hey! It’s been a while. Yeah, I’m great! I’m on my third date with my boyfriend! You saw him at the Halloween party a few months ago.”

Luckily, it seems like the first friend you called was doing well and looks like she’s in love with her yandere.

Another female friend, Dahlia, picks up the phone.

“Hello? Oh my god, girl, call me more often~ Yeah, I just got engaged with my girlfriend just last week! We’re getting married as June brides! I’ve always wanted to be a June bride! We’re sending out invitations in about 3 or so months from now.”

You smiled at the thought of finding someone—not a yandere—who would stay in a committed relationship with you. Glad to know Dahlia’s getting married soon. You could feel her smile and laugh from the other side of the line.

You went down your small list of friends and called all of them including your male friends like Ethan.

“Hello? It really has been a while, how have you been? Me? I’m good. My wife’s about to have her first baby in about half a year from now. Thanks for congratulating us! We hope to see you soon when we send out invitations to our baby shower. It’s a girl, too!”

You talked with your small group of friends and hung up. You haven’t talked to them in a while and glad you called them. Luckily, they were all doing fine and they wanted to know if you found anyone yet—lol no. They seemed to have all missed you and hoped to spend more time with you. Reconnecting and unwinding with your friends seem like a good idea and a good retreat away from running into yanderes.

* * *

In less than 3 months time: you found another apartment and moved there, finished classes and started a new job as an editor, and was assigned an author to assist. You went downstairs to the mailbox area and opened your box to see if you received any letters. You grabbed your letters and closed the box.

Each letter was more so just spam and advertisements except one letter from Dahlia. She’s inviting you to her wedding in June—which is happening quite soon and you’re one of her bridesmaids. She’ll provide the dress and the color is lavender. You walked back upstairs and pondered what you’ll wear during the reception.

Yeah… Just like that… Think like a mob character.

* * *

During the time without you, you never left his mind. However, he promised to not hurt you, so he has no idea exactly what you’ve been doing so far. All he knows is that you’re safe and you left someplace else… Hopefully, he can rewrite his wrongs and have you accept him back in your life.

A servant knocked on the door and handed him a handful of letters.

Demian opens a letter inviting him to a wedding of one of his friends, Rose, who’s getting married to a woman named Dahlia. He ponders what he’ll wear.


End file.
